


Relative Connections

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke's mother remarries and his relationship with his new, young stepfather isn't quite what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relative Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/736.html?thread=1003488#t1003488) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Souji is Yosuke's (step)parent_.

Shortly after his father gets a job managing a new Junes, Yosuke's parents get a divorce.

His father stays in Inaba, but his mother takes him back to Tokyo and is able to get a good job and apartment for them. Not long after that, she's smiling and talking about a new guy. Yosuke's a little upset that she's able to move on so fast, but she's happier with this new guy than she's been in a long time so he swallows his complaints.

"What makes it best," she says a few months into the relationship, "it's that it's not physical. We've barely kissed, much less, well, you know."

"Gross."

"It's not about money, either," she continues, as if he hadn't spoken, "because Seta-kun has his own cash and I have mine and he never asks for anything. He's the nicest person and he's so well-educated I can barely believe it. You'll like him, I'm sure of it."

Sure, Yosuke will like him. He'll try, if only to make his mom happy, and if they don't hit it off then he'll at least be polite. He doesn't want to be one of those bitter stepsons yelling, "You're not my real father!" and shit like that.

She says she's going to bring him over one night for dinner so they can all meet and he should dress nice and at least try to comb his hair. He's sitting on the couch, tapping his foot nervously, when she steps into the apartment, a young man in a suit at her side. Yosuke stands up and wonders if his nicest T-shirt and jeans are okay and why his mom didn’t tell him he'd be getting a step-brother.

That'll be weird. Will he want to share rooms or something? But it might be nice; the kids at school tolerate him more than they like him so maybe he'll get a close friend, the kind he sees in dramas who would die for each other. Yosuke's always wanted one of those, although it's too embarrassing to admit aloud.

"Hi," he says, "I'm Yosuke."

The guy smiles back, nice and friendly, and it makes Yosuke relax. Already off to a good start.

"Yosuke," his mother says, "this is Souji Seta, the man I've been telling you about."

The smile freezes on Yosuke's face. He looks Souji up and down, thinking maybe he got the age wrong. Maybe he's older than he looks.

But Souji sees his troubled expression and says, "You didn't tell him about the age difference, did you?"

His mother presses her lips together. "I didn't think it was important."

"He's—" Yosuke finds his voice again. "He's my age!"

"He'll be eighteen next week."

"Twenty years," Yosuke says. "What do you have in common?"

"Yosuke!"

"I care for your mother a lot," Souji says, "and I don’t want to get off on the wrong foot. Can we…put my age aside for a little while and get to know each other?"

They're both looking at him, Souji hopefully, his mother torn between anger and distress, and he realizes he's screwing this up for her, acting like one of those kids he hates. He forces himself to take a deep breath and nods. He can talk about this with his mother later when Souji isn't staring at him. "Okay, let's eat."

Dinner is uncomfortable and he knows it's his fault. Souji tries to make conversation and his mother does the same so with some effort he stops glaring at his plate and starts asking questions to find out who this guy is.

Turns out Souji is done with school and already landed a job, where he met Yosuke's mother. He's been in the city his whole life, has relatives in Inaba, and his parents are distant. They either don't know or don't care about his relationship; he's vague on that point and quickly moves the topic away from them. He likes three of the same bands as Yosuke and he's looking forward to a new game that comes out next week. He played basketball in school and is pretty good at the trumpet, though he wonders if he should have taken drama instead.

When he leaves he tells Yosuke it was nice to meet him and he hopes they can get along.

"What did you think?" his mother asks, closing the door behind him.

"He's nice enough," Yosuke grumbles because Souji does seem like a standup guy. He wonders how serious they're going to get and if he can borrow that game from Souji when it comes out.

Three weeks later, they get married in a quick, private ceremony, and Souji moves in.

It takes Yosuke nearly a month before he's used to seeing Souji getting ready for work in the morning or to having bento to take to school every day. He grumbles a little about this at first because Souji doesn't need to treat him like a kid, but the food is so good that he quickly stops complaining. He has to avoid classmates who try to snatch it from him after one of them noticed the fancy new box and decided to try the food.

Souji takes care of dinner too because he's the best cook in the family, and the dishes, and vacuuming, so that at the end of the day his wife comes home to a clean house. There's some discussion over whether he should do laundry, mostly to do with Souji's embarrassment over touching other people's underwear, but in the end he takes over that as well.

Really, all Yosuke has to do now is keep his room clean. He manages, barely, though sometimes Souji gives him a look like he wants to go in with a mop and bucket. At least he doesn't say anything about it.

Life with Souji is better than Yosuke expects. There are no grand changes in his mom's behavior or lifestyle, no fights over how much respect he should give Souji, and no awkward displays of affection between the new couple.

Within three months, Yosuke has a hard time imagining Souji not living with them.

Souji has a habit of touching him; he doesn't seem to have a concept of personal space when it comes to Yosuke and Yosuke is surprisingly okay with that. Souji's a cool dude. He straddles this weird line where he's his stepfather but he's also able to get the jokes Yosuke makes and likes the same games and can offer to help him with his homework without sounding condescending. It turns out that Souji's age is more of a help than a hindrance in their relationship.

They're in the kitchen the first time Souji kisses him. He's trying to teach Yosuke to cook and Yosuke cuts his finger for the second time in five minutes. It doesn't really hurt but he curses anyway, making it into a bigger deal than it is just because he's frustrated with himself. Souji never cuts his fingers.

Souji doesn't call him out on that, another thing that makes him cool. He takes Yosuke's hand, checks to make sure it's not bad, and then laughs and kisses him right on the mouth. "You're so cute."

Yosuke jerks back. "Dude, what was that?"

"Ah," Souji says, looking flustered, "you were just really cute and I got happy and—I'm sorry, it won't happen again. That was stupid of me."

He looks so apologetic and worried that Yosuke folds within seconds. It hadn't actually felt bad, just unexpected. "It's…alright; you're just an affectionate dude, huh?"

"Yeah, I can't help it. I like letting people know I'm happy and showing them how happy they make me." He laughs sheepishly, pokes at the carrot Yosuke was cutting. "It's kind of dumb. Used to get me in trouble during school, confuse a lot of people who thought I was coming onto them or something."

"No, it's—it's nice, it's okay." It's a contrast to Yosuke, who's always been awkward and uncomfortable with showing his affection. It's what keeps him from getting girlfriends, he thinks, remembering the Konishi girl in Inaba that made him tongue-tied. He's kind of jealous that it can come so easily to Souji. "Just don’t do it all the time, okay?"

"Right." Souji smiles and leans close – Yosuke wonders if he should close his eyes – but Souji just presses their cheeks together for a moment. Yosuke's surprised that he's maybe a little disappointed. The idea of receiving such an open, honest sign of affection is appealing. "You know, I'm glad you're so comfortable around me. When Hanamura-san told me that she had a son I worried that everything was going to be awkward."

"Not ready for kids?" Yosuke asks.

"I could have been. I mean, if you had been younger I would have raised you as well as I could. I was pretty good with my cousin whenever I went to visit. But I don’t look at you and see a person who's supposed to be my son." He bites his lip. "I'll look out for you, of course, I care for you but…"

"No, I get it," Yosuke says. "I don’t look at you and think 'Dad' either. You're more of a friend."

It sounds cheesy but it's true. He's closer to Souji than anyone at school, than he's ever been to anyone his own age; he's easy to talk to and he never judges Yosuke, even when he's pointing out his mistakes.

Souji smiles again. "Yeah."

"Like," Yosuke ventures hesitantly, "maybe…a partner? Or something?"

Souji stares at him for such a long time that Yosuke's sure he's messed up, that he's picking up a connection where there is none. But then he laughs and the tips of his ears go red and he says, "Yeah, partner. I like that. Keep calling me that."

So Yosuke does.

After that Souji kisses him more often, more casually, but Yosuke wouldn't call it kissing the way some other people would. There's nothing romantic behind it; it's just Souji showing Yosuke he's in a good mood or happy with something Yosuke does. Despite his early condition that Souji not do it too often, Yosuke gradually becomes comfortable enough to start using it as a sign of his happiness too instead of just waiting to receive it. Still, he comes to realize he likes it best when Souji is the one to lean forward because he gets a little thrill when he sees Souji's head tilt and his eyes close.

They never do it when his mother's around.

One day she comes home right after they kiss, seconds after their mouths have parted. Yosuke jumps but Souji just smiles and welcomes her home, and Yosuke relaxes because, after all, they're not doing anything wrong. It's not like they touch each other while they do it; their hands and bodies are always separate, their mouths always closed. She takes one look at how close they are to each other and says, "I'm so glad you two are getting along."

"Yosuke's great," Souji says and throws an arm over his shoulders.

His mother wrinkles her nose. "He's okay, I guess."

Yosuke tosses a throw pillow at her.

"She'll think it's weird if we do it in front of her," Yosuke says later on, even though it's not because it's just Souji. Still, he doesn't want Souji to start doubting himself and stop, not when Yosuke's gotten used to the whole thing, even come to look forward to it.

"It's our thing," Souji agrees. "Just like our partnership."

So when they're alone Yosuke might say, "Hey, partner, come check this out," and Souji might laugh and say, "That's so stupid," and kiss Yosuke to let him know he's glad he showed him anyway. If eventually Yosuke starts to press back for longer than necessary or looks a little flushed when they pull away, Souji never calls him on it.

He doesn't say anything, either, the time he kisses Yosuke and Yosuke responds too eagerly, starts to move his mouth in a way he's never done before. Souji's lips part with a little sigh and then they're kissing, really kissing, and Yosuke's breathing hard when he pulls back, head spinning.

Souji smiles and continues on with the conversation as if nothing strange happened.

Yosuke's grateful for that.

Now when he kisses Souji, he does it differently than before. He might do it with an open mouth or make an eager noise when Souji responds or stay connected for too long. Once, daringly, he swipes his tongue across Souji's mouth, feels it go in when Souji's lips part, feels him suck on it – maybe – just a bit.

Yosuke has to run into the bathroom after that but Souji doesn't mention it.

Neither does he say anything when, a few days later, Yosuke insists on washing his own sheet.

"You wanted to hit the store and buy stuff for dinner, right?" he says. "I'll take care of this."

"Thanks, partner." Souji leans in and Yosuke tilts his head back, heart racing by the time Souji's mouth closes over his. Yosuke sucks on his bottom lip and shivers because it's just like the dream he had last night, the one that ruined his sheets, the one where Souji was calling in partner in a tone of voice Yosuke's never heard him use before. He slips his tongue into Souji's mouth so he can touch it against his, rubs them together, and feels his whole body go hot.

Souji licks his lips when he breaks away and says, "I'll bring you something back, okay?"

Yosuke feels like he might ruin his jeans. "Okay."

His grades have gone up since Souji's joined the family. His mother is ecstatic; she's never underestimated him but they'd both pretty much figured he'd be a C student all through high school. Now he's doing well enough that his homeroom teacher calls the apartment and sets up a meeting.

"Ah, I'm nervous," Souji says, readjusting his tie for the fifth time as they walk through the hallways to Yosuke's class. It's after school and clubs are closed so they're alone, their steps echoing, Yosuke's sneakers squeaking.

"I don't see why, I'm the one who gets the grades." He smacks Souji's hand back down, holds it for a moment to make sure it's not going back up.

"I know, I don't get it either. Worried about making a bad impression, I guess." Outside the door he sneaks a glance at Yosuke. "Don't worry, I'll make you proud."

Souji does well during the meeting, better than Yosuke, who twists uncomfortably in his seat as his teacher expresses surprise that his new father is so young and handsome. Yes, Souji says, looking professional in his suit, he is Yosuke's legal guardian, and, yes, he has noticed Yosuke's doing better in school and he's very proud of that.

"He's very bright," Souji says, and Yosuke goes redder from than from all the praise his teachers have been giving him recently.

Afterwards, Souji leads them to a restroom so he can splash water on his face. "That was nerve-wracking."

"You did great," Yosuke tells him, patting his back. "She was all over you."

"I managed it because you were right there next to me. Otherwise I would have been a mess." Souji smiles and starts to lean forward, stops when he remembers where they are and glances at the door.

Yosuke's stomach tightens even before Souji decides it's okay and finally kisses him. He presses back and they stay like that for a moment, breathing against each other and enjoying the closeness. Souji opens his mouth and Yosuke does the same, exhaling heavily, tilting his head for a better angle. Then Souji puts his hands on Yosuke's waist and suddenly he's pressing harder, more insistently. He puts his tongue in Yosuke's mouth and moves them until Yosuke's back is against the wall.

When he pulls back just enough to sigh, "Yosuke," Yosuke's control breaks.

"Kiss me," he says, already out of breath and uncaring that he sounds desperate, "please. Kiss me." The rest is lost in Souji's mouth. He wraps one arm around Souji's neck and grabs his tie in his other hand, and Souji moans.

Every time Souji breaks away to lick his neck or kiss his collarbone, Yosuke begs him to come back to his mouth, even though he loves the way Souji whispers, "Partner, partner," against his ear, wants to keep hearing the low rumble of his voice.

"Kiss me too, Yosuke," he says, and Yosuke lunges forward so that they barely keep their balance.

Souji's phone rings. It's work; Yosuke recognizes the ringtone because he's the one who programmed it, pulls away to lean over a sink and pant for air while Souji answers.

"They need me to go come in," Souji says when he hangs up.

"Okay," Yosuke says simply. He can't seem to stop running his tongue over his lips, tastes Souji each time he does.

Souji drops him off at home before going to work. They shouldn't kiss, not in the car where people might see and take it the wrong way, but he leans forwards, presses their mouths together, and squeezes his thigh.

Yosuke stumbles into the bathroom and thinks of the way Souji said his name while he touches himself.

Souji and his mother go out a few nights later. They've got a good relationship; Souji makes her laugh and he's mature enough for his age that they have similar interests. She can't cook but Souji can, and he can't balance a checkbook but she's great with numbers.

Yosuke stays up waiting for them and they stumble in late, falling over each other and giggling. Their faces are red from the cold and alcohol and Souji smiles wider when he sees him.

"Yosuke, he called me a cougar!"

"I did not," Souji says, trying to elbow her and missing by a mile.

"Not you, the waiter."

"He was jealous," Souji whispers at Yosuke too loudly. "Of—"

"Of me!"

The two fall into giggles again, and Souji collapses by Yosuke on the couch as his mother heads to her room, high heels in one hand.

"Sleep there," she calls over her shoulder, "you smell like wine!"

"I want to sleep with Yosuke," Souji says and lies across his lap.

"Don't bother him, he needs his sleep."

"I do too," Souji says and twists to stare up at Yosuke's face.

The door closes behind his mother. Souji smiles in a way that makes him blush and says, "Take me to your room."

Yosuke's hands shake as he helps Souji up and they stumble into the hallway.

"She's right, you know, you smell."

"Sorry." Souji kicks the door closed behind them, shrugs his coat onto the floor and falls onto Yosuke's futon. He fumbles with his tie and gives up when it doesn't budge. "Help me?"

"Idiot." Yosuke sits next to him and helps him with the knot, tosses it across the room. He tries to figure out how they're both going to fit and whether he should pull an extra futon out of storage.

Souji tugs on his shirt. "Lie next to me."

"You need to go to sleep."

"Lie next to me."

Yosuke does after turning off the light. He turns his back to Souji but rolls over when Souji whines and touches his arm.

Souji climbs on top of him and tries to kiss him.

Yosuke turns his face away, feels lips hit his neck. "Don't; go to sleep."

"Don't want to sleep, I want to kiss you. I want Yosuke."

Yosuke goes hot, knows he's blushing. He wants Souji to say that again. "I—you and Mom were together a second ago. Go kiss her."

"Can't; she doesn't let me kiss her. Doesn't want me to." He laughs oddly. "I'm not her type."

Yosuke looks back at him. "Really—?"

Souji catches his mouth before sliding his tongue across his cheek and up to his ear. "That waiter looked a little like you. I almost called him Yosuke. I was going to say, 'Yosuke, what are you doing here, come sit next to me.' Do you know what I think about when I touch myself?"

"No, I don't. I don’t want to know." But he does and when Souji starts to move against him he moans and holds onto his hips. It's all he can do not to rock back but he spreads his legs, bites the inside of his cheek when Souji settles between them.

"I think of you. I think, 'Yosuke, let me fuck you,' or, 'Keep sucking like that, keep…'" He makes a needy sound and sucks on Yosuke's pulse, bites down. "Keep touching me and kissing me and let me touch you. I want to touch you, Yosuke."

"You're drunk," Yosuke says. His eyes are closed and Souji's fingers grip his thighs hard as he continues to moves his hips, continues to get Yosuke hard.

"I'm not." His voice sounds more lucid. "Let me show you how good you make me feel, partner."

"Go to sleep."

Souji kisses him until he can't breathe, hands tugging at his hair, and rolls onto his back. Yosuke faces away from him and shoves a hand down his pants, mouth dry.

Souji doesn't say anything about the way he shudders and gasps his name a minute later.

Two days later, they heat up leftovers and Yosuke beats Souji three to two in a fighting game where Souji wins once by blowing in Yosuke's ear and distracting him. After that they lie on the couch to watch a movie together. There's not enough space for both of them so Yosuke is mostly on top of Souji, who complains he's getting fat from too much good food. Yosuke tickles him until the movie starts and Souji squirms and laughs until his face is red.

Souji kisses him once he's done chuckling and Yosuke slips him tongue and it's okay. They're just showing each other they're happy and if Yosuke licks the inside of Souji's mouth with a little too much enthusiasm, Souji doesn't say anything about it. They pull away a moment later and turn their attention back to the television, and everything is normal.

Souji rubs a hand over Yosuke's back, up to his shoulder blades and down almost all the way to his tailbone. It's soothing and when the movie hits a low point, Yosuke turns to kiss him again, quick little pecks that make loud smacking noises.

Souji laughs. "What are you doing?"

Yosuke shrugs, feeling a little anxious, a little restless. He tries to urge Souji's lips apart.

"You're like a little bird," Souji says. "With big headphones."

"I'm the coolest kind of bird," Yosuke says and kisses him more firmly.

"You're so cute," Souji says and opens his mouth. It's one of their feel good kisses and it makes Yosuke feel more than just good. It's still one, maybe – barely – when Yosuke makes a greedy noise and presses his hips down, thrusts them forward.

It stops being one the moment Souji start to suck on his tongue.

Yosuke's movements are quick and shaky when he jerks Souji off, unsure of how to touch another guy but eager to make Souji come. Souji's fingers are long and hot and Yosuke bucks into them, gasping, long before he finally makes Souji shudder and sigh into his mouth.

"Why did you marry her?" Yosuke asks. He doesn't want to imagine Souji doing this with his mother and he can't; they never even kiss. They're more like roommates.

Souji kisses his neck and says his name over and over. Yosuke wonders if that's supposed to be an answer.

"I have to leave for a week on business," his mother says a few days later. "I think they're finally considering me for that promotion. Will you two be alright by yourselves?"

"I'll probably survive," Yosuke says.

"I'll keep him out of trouble," Souji says and pokes his cheek.

Yosuke tries to bite his finger.

It's amazing to have the apartment to themselves. Yosuke can kiss Souji whenever he wants and he indulges in long, lazy ones where he doesn't have to worry about anyone walking in, allows himself to make loud, excited noises because there's only Souji to hear and Souji makes them too.

They set Souji's futon up in Yosuke's room and curl up in it together. Some nights they switch and it's Yosuke's futon which barely has enough room for both of them.

"Mine will smell like you," Souji says, "and yours will smell like me."

It's two nights before Yosuke slides a hand down between them and gets Souji off, another before Souji lays him back and returns the favor with his mouth, and one more before Yosuke pulls a condom out of his dresser.

The phone rings while Yosuke's on his back, Souji above him, and Yosuke stubbornly ignores it. He keeps his concentration solely on the way Souji's rocking into him and the caller eventually hangs up.

He's pretty sure it was his mother.

Souji thrusts harder and says, "Come on, partner, I want to hear you. You can be quiet on the nights she's home."

Yosuke moans when Souji hits a good spot. "We can't—"

"I'll do it whenever you want," Souji says, stroking him. "I promise, I don't care, but you'll have to be quiet then so be loud now."

Souji licks up his mess when he comes, sucks on his cock until he's almost hard again, and says Yosuke's name when he presses forward and comes inside of him.

"I'm so glad the two get along so well," his mother says when she calls the next day to say that she's gotten the promotion. "I don’t have to worry about you anymore."

"Yeah," Yosuke says, "he's a great guy. I'm glad you met him."

They're in the kitchen. Souji holds up a finger covered in frosting and Yosuke sucks on it. Souji leans forward to lick his neck and Yosuke tries not to pant into the phone.

"He's a perfect, well, he's not a replacement for your father, of course, but he's a perfect role model. You know what I mean, don't you?"

"I do. He's great. Really."

"But, Yosuke, you know this job means I'll be away from the house more often. Are you okay with that?"

"It's fine. Souji's here to watch over me, and I'll be nineteen soon. I'm not a little kid, Mom."

Souji mouths, 'No, you're not,' and rubs Yosuke through his jeans.

"Soon you'll be thinking about getting your own place," she says.

"Maybe." It takes a lot of effort to keep his voice from shaking. "I, uh, I gotta go, talk to you later."

He hangs up and pulls Souji's hair. "Not while I'm on the phone with her."

"Sorry," Souji says and sucks on Yosuke's tongue. "Let me make it up to you."

He spends the rest of the day doing just that.

Yosuke still has no idea why Souji married his mother, and he knows they can't keep up like this forever. Eventually, he'll want more. He does already; he shouldn’t hope for another divorce, but he wants Souji all to himself without having to hide it, to be able to go out with him and hold hands and let his parents know he's in a relationship.

For the moment, though, he's happy with the arrangement. He doesn't think he'll have any problem with his mother's extended business trips and he doesn't see himself moving out of the house anytime soon.


End file.
